Algo Novo
by Renata Pinheiro
Summary: Tendo a natureza como testemunha, Lilly e Scotty se entregam ao sentimento, naturalmente.


_'[...] Amor é vida; é ter constantemente__  
><em>_Alma, sentidos, coração – abertos,__  
><em>_Ao grande, ao belo; é ser capaz d'extremos,__  
><em>_D'altas virtudes, té capaz de crimes!__  
><em>_Compr'ender o infinito, a imensidade,__  
><em>_E a natureza e Deus; gostar dos campos,__  
><em>_D'aves, flores, murmúrios solitários;__  
><em>_Buscar tristeza, a soledade, o ermo,__  
><em>_E ter o coração em riso e festa;__  
><em>_E à branda festa, ao riso da nossa alma__  
><em>_Fontes de pranto intercalar sem custo;__  
><em>_Conhecer o prazer e a desventura__  
><em>_No mesmo tempo, e ser no mesmo ponto__  
><em>_O ditoso, o misérrimo dos entes:__  
><em>_Isso é amor, e desse amor se morre! [...]'_

_(Gonçalves Dias)_

_Algo Novo_

Lilly Rush e Scotty Valens estavam em uma cidade do interior. Eles foram para lá a trabalho, pois tiveram que encontrar um homem suspeito do homicídio de cinco crianças em 1987.

Os detetives concluíram a investigação, provando que o suspeito era culpado e este foi preso. O caso estava encerrado.

Lilly e Scotty passaram sua última noite no pequeno hotel que ficava em frente a uma linda praia. No dia seguinte, retornariam para a Filadélfia.

No entanto, os dias que ficaram lá, serviram, não somente para elucidar mais um caso, mas para que ambos se aproximassem mais, se conhecessem mais intimamente; para que criassem uma ligação única e indestrutível.

O Sol estava se pondo. Lil estava em um barzinho que ficava entre o hotel e a praia. Estava usando um vestido leve, um pouco acima dos joelhos, que lhe moldavam bem o corpo, e uma sandália baixa. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e balançavam ao ritmo da brisa que passava.

Ela olhava fixamente para frente. Sua mente a conduzia em uma viagem ao passado, para momentos de acontecimentos tristes. Viu sua mãe, que estava mais uma vez bêbada, em um momento, quebrando objetos em casa, em outro momento, vomitando e chorando no chão do banheiro; viu aquele homem horrível persegui-la pela rua escura e deserta, ela, que na época era apenas uma garotinha; viu Christina se envolvendo com seu noivo. Foram dois golpes, duas traições, do homem que amava e de sua irmã mais nova; pôde ver sua discussão com seu parceiro e melhor amigo, mais uma vez, por causa de sua irmã; e, finalmente, viu a si mesma sozinha em sua casa.

Sentiu-se revoltada com seu passado e seu presente. E porque não com seu futuro? Afinal, o que ela poderia esperar? Porque guardava seus sentimentos para si e não se permitia ser feliz?

Desejou poder voltar no tempo e mudar os fatos. Reviver os acontecimentos, criando uma nova história, assim, seu presente seria totalmente diferente, porque ela seria diferente.

Lilly foi trazida de volta de sua viagem ao passado assim que uma mão a apertou no ombro. Scotty chegou ao barzinho para juntar-se a ela e contemplar a natureza exuberante daquele lugar.

Os dois ficaram, por algum tempo, apenas observando as ondas, ouvindo do som da água, admirando o tom vermelho- alaranjado do sol que se punha no horizonte.

Diante deles, caminhando descalços na areia, surgiu um casal apaixonado. Eles se abraçavam, se beijavam, falavam um no ouvido do outro, provavelmente, palavras de amor. Agiam como se estivessem sozinhos em um mundo só deles.

Lilly sentiu-se frustrada; não pôde evitar. Scotty, que a observava, ficou chateado, pois sabia o que se passava na cabeça da amiga. Dúvidas, ressentimentos e outras coisas tristes.

Num impulso, para mostrar que a entendia e que ela podia contar com ele, Scotty segurou sua mão carinhosamente e a acariciou com o polegar.

Lil, surpresa, porém, feliz com a atitude do parceiro, apertou a mão dele, como se dela fosse obter a segurança e o conforto que tanto precisava.

Seus olhares se encontraram e eles pareciam conversar através dos olhos.

Um grupo de amigos apareceu rindo e conversando animadamente no bar, fazendo assim, com que os dois voltassem à realidade.

- Lil?

- Oi?

- Vou pegar bebidas para nós. O que vai querer?

- Ah... bem... Quero apenas um suco de frutas. Confio em você para escolher o sabor.

- Certo - ele sorriu encantadoramente - Já volto.

- Obrigada - Lil parecia hipnotizada pelo seu sorriso.

Assim que Scotty se afastou, ela voltou a olhar para a água, mas agora, o ambiente não parecia tão triste.

Um dos homens que, há pouco, estava conversando animadamente com seus amigos, se aproximou dela.

- Oi. Tudo bem?

Lil o olhou e, apesar de não ter gostado de ser abordada por um estranho, não pôde deixar de notar que ele era muito bonito. Alto, forte, de cabelos castanhos, com alguns fios caindo dobre a testa; olhos pequenos, também castanhos e um lindo sorriso.

- Oi.

- Aqui é lindo, não é?

- É... - ela estava um pouco sem jeito - É muito bonito.

O homem olhou-a nos olhos e depois olhou para o horizonte, que já estava quase completamente escuro.

- O pôr-do-sol é lindo. À noite, a calmaria deste lugar é maravilhosa, mas pela manhã, é, simplesmente, mágico. A água assume uma cor fantástica. É um azul lindo, da cor de seus olhos - ele a olhou nos olhos novamente. Ela desviou o olhar e não falou nada.

- Você já jantou?

- O que?

- Você já jantou? O restaurante deste hotel é ótimo.

- Ah...

- Nós poderíamos ir até lá jantar e apreciar a vista. De lá, dá para ver umas construções antigas próximas ao porto.

- Não, obrigada - as duas palavras foram ditas secamente.

- Pena... você só contribuiria para o lugar ficar mais atraente. Você é linda!

- Obrigada - Lilly agradeceu, mas estava muito séria. Nem ela entendia porque estava tão chateada ao ser galanteada por um homem tão bonito.

- Certo. Então, podemos conversar? Aqui mesmo. Fazer companhia um para o outro.

- Sabe o que? É que eu... - ela foi interrompida por ele.

- Ah, mas é claro! Esse que estava com você é seu namorado ou marido? - o homem parecia decepcionado - É claro. Como eu pude pensar que uma mulher como você estaria desacompanhada? Ele é um homem de sorte.

Lilly ficou estática por um tempo, pensando no que aquele homem dissera. Na verdade, ela ficou embaraçada. Que resposta deveria dar para ele?

Neste momento, ela sentiu como se Scotty estivesse perto dela; sentiu sua presença, seu cheiro; até mesmo sua mão ardeu levemente onde fora tão carinhosamente tocada por ele. Ela se arrepiou. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

Lil acabou não dando resposta alguma, mas ficou pensando sobre como seu parceiro era importante para ela. Seus outros colegas também eram, mas ele... ele era diferente, era especial, muito especial.

O homem tirou-a de seus devaneios quando se desculpou.

- Me desculpe pela pergunta - e deu um sorriso que, com certeza, chamaria a atenção de qualquer mulher, menos a dela. Por quê? Ela tinha que admitir. Só um sorriso a fazia perder o chão, o fôlego; perder a noção das coisas. Só um sorriso a fazia sonhar acordada. O dele, Scotty.

Ela ficou aliviada por ter admitido, mesmo que só para si e em um momento estranho, mas já era um grande passo. 'Passo para que?', foi o que Lil se viu perguntando. Não teve tempo de responder. Ela viu seu parceiro se aproximar, charmoso e másculo, como sempre. O desconhecido olhou para ele, depois para ela.

- Acho melhor nem perguntar seu nome - deu mais um sorriso e se afastou.

Scotty lhe entregou o suco e se sentou.

- Obrigada.

- De nada - estava sério. Não era o sorridente Scotty que saiu para pegar bebidas.

- Tudo bem? - Lil provou seu suco.

- Porque não estaria? – ele não a olhava.

- Não sei. Você parece diferente, chateado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Comigo não - tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Certo - Lilly pensou em ficar calada por algum tempo para não irritar mais Scotty, mas foi pega de surpresa pelo que ele disse.

- O que aquele cara queria?

- O que? - ela o olhou um pouco assustada com a pergunta.

- Você me ouviu.

- Ok - Lilly sorriu nervosamente - Só conversar.

- Só conversar? Sobre o que? Você o conhece?

- Pra que estas perguntas? - ela o olhou e como viu que ele estava sério e não daria nenhuma resposta, deu um suspiro resignado e voltou a falar - Não, não o conheço. Não sei sobre o que ele queria falar porque não liguei para o que dizia, então, ele foi embora. Foi isso. Satisfeito?

- Foi e pronto?

- É, Scotty. Ele viu você, tirou suas próprias conclusões e foi embora.

- Ah... - o detetive parecia envergonhado; só agora se dava conta da cena de ciúmes que fizera - Ah, me desculpe, Lil.

- Não tem problema. Tudo bem.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas tomando goles de suas bebidas e olhando para frente, mas isso não podia continuar assim. Lil sugeriu um passeio.

- Hei Scotty, quer dar uma volta na praia? - ela encarava a própria mão.

- Ta - foi a única resposta que ele conseguiu dar.

Enquanto se afastavam em direção a praia, Lilly, subitamente, segurou a mão dele, uma atitude que surpreendeu a si mesma. A desculpa dela para justificar este gesto, era de que queria apenas mostrar para o homem que a abordou que estava acompanhada, e muito bem acompanhada. Mas, na verdade, sabia como se sentia em relação ao homem ao seu lado.

Scotty a tinha conquistado. Segurar sua mão era como acreditar e se agarrar ao futuro. Era muito melhor que voltar ao passado para consertar os erros; era viver o presente e construir o futuro.

Os dois continuaram caminhando até alcançarem a praia. Já estava totalmente escuro e eles não podiam mais distinguir a linha do horizonte.

Lilly parou um pouco a frente de Scotty. Eles permitiram que seus pés fossem tocados pela água. Uma brisa noturna veio sobre os dois e Scotty envolveu Lil em seus braços. A distância do hotel e a escuridão faziam com que as únicas testemunhas daquele momento fossem as estrelas. O vento começou a soprar mais forte e Scotty apertou mais o corpo de Lil contra o seu. Ela estremeceu em seus braços.

- Às vezes, a gente se sente pequeno e inseguro diante da imensidão e da força da natureza, não é? - disse Lil.

- Hum, hum. É verdade.

- Somos como dois pontinhos diante do céu infinito, da imensidão do mar...

Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos soltos dela e aspirou o perfume. Lilly olhou para o rosto que tanto amava. Cada detalhe era admirado por ela.

- Eu me sinto pequeno perto de você - disse Scotty.

- Como assim? - ela sorriu

- Não sei explicar. Parece que de você sai uma luz, uma força... algo que me atrai mais e mais em sua direção. É como se fosse forte demais para mim e me deixasse fraco, mas, ainda assim, é irresistível.

- É mesmo? Sabe que eu me sinto do mesmo jeito em relação a você?

- Sentimos o mesmo, então?

- É - foi tudo o que ela disse antes de voltar a olhar para a água.

- Você sabia que, às vezes, eu sinto falta da agitação do trabalho? - Scotty disse enquanto balançava seu corpo e o dela vagarosamente, como se estivesse ouvindo uma música.

- Por quê? - Lilly deu uma risada baixa.

- Ah, porque na minha vida tudo sempre foi assim, agitado - ele adorou ouvir o som alegre e sincero da risada dela.

- É... - Lil se calou. Parecia pensar em algo - Acho que está na hora de você experimentar algo novo - ela se virou um pouco e ele a olhou bem fundo nos olhos - Acho que está na hora de nós dois experimentarmos algo novo.

Scotty sabia do que sua parceira estava falando, mas não perguntou nada. Aquele momento, aquela conversa, não precisavam de explicação, nem de porquês. Eles, dentro de si, sabiam a razão daquelas palavras.

Os olhos dela percorreram cada pedacinho do rosto dele. Ela passou a olhá-lo tão profundamente, que ele deu um sorriso envergonhado.

- O que foi? - deu outro belo sorriso.

- É... - mesmo estando escuro, ele pôde ver o rubor de sua face. Lilly olhou para baixo e depois voltou a olhá-lo - Eu acho que estou apaixonada.

Scotty, procurando absorver cada palavra como se fosse sua fonte de vida, soltou o pequeno corpo dela, jogou no chão a garrafa e as chaves do quarto que ainda segurava.

Com as mãos totalmente livres, ele virou Lil de frente para si e gostou quando ela não mostrou qualquer resistência. Ele a puxou para um abraço forte. Ela só conseguia pensar em como era bom estar ali com ele. Sentiu-se segura em seus braços.

Como pôde esperar tanto tempo? Como pôde deixar que monstros criados por ela mesma assombrassem seus pensamentos e quase matarem seus sentimentos?

Agora, ali, com ele, viu como tinha sido boba. Era tudo tão simples. Parecia que tinha que acontecer. Eram como peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixam perfeitamente. E Scotty, pelo que ela pôde perceber, compartilhava seus sentimentos e queria o mesmo que ela. Eles se completavam. Um era a parte que faltava no outro. Tinha sido sempre assim, há anos, no trabalho, na amizade...

- Lil, o que você espera daqui pra frente?

- Ah - ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta tão direta - Não sei... acho... bem... - parou um instante, olhando-o, e continuou com mais convicção - Eu quero viver algo novo, Scotty.

- Certo - ele estava feliz por ela não ter erguido as tão conhecidas barreiras ao seu redor.

- Eu também. E quero que seja com você - ela sorriu e ele pensou que nunca tinha visto algo tão perfeito - E que tal começarmos agora?

- O que? Como?

- Eu sei como... - ele a puxou de encontro ao seu peito e foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

- Não podemos – ela murmurou no instante em que ele a beijaria.

- Porque não?

- É que tem o trabalho, somos parceiros...

- Não me importo com o trabalho, Lil!

- O que? - ela o fitou com uma expressão de confusão.

- Não posso mais esperar. Não vou deixar passar o momento.

- Scotty?

- O que?

- Eu acho que te amo - Lil surpreendeu até a si mesma. Ela não pôde segurar as palavras - Não! Eu não acho! Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! É maravilhoso poder dizer isso em voz alta - Scotty abriu seu sorriso mais lindo. Lilly retribuiu o sorriso e se mexeu em seus braços.

- O que foi? - ele quis saber.

- É estranho... Me sinto tão bem... Não me sinto bem assim há muitos anos...

- Eu também me sinto bem. Você me faz um bem tão grande - mais uma vez, se perderam um nos olhos do outro.

- Scotty, me responde uma coisa?

- Que coisa?

- Você acha mesmo que pode dar certo?

- Porque não daria?

Ela o abraçou forte, como se dele pudesse tirar força, vida. Recordava o quão difícil as coisas sempre foram para ela. O que poderia esperar de um futuro juntos?

- Vamos andar um pouco - ele sugeriu.

Os dois deram as mãos; entrelaçaram os dedos e refizeram o caminho de volta ao hotel. Um turbilhão de sentimentos se passou dentro de cada um deles. Ambos tentaram, a sua maneira, assimilar e aceitar sua nova realidade, que surgira como em um passe de mágica. Mas tanto Scotty quanto Lilly não queriam deixar que seu próprio medo fosse percebido pelo outro. Continuaram andando de mãos dadas. De vez em quando, um esbarrava no outro, só para descontrair.

Os detetives nem perceberam o tempo passar. Não tinha mais ninguém no barzinho.

- Lil, vamos tomar banho de piscina?

- Como é? - ela o encarou com um olhar divertido e incrédulo.

- Vamos, Lil...

- Scotty, você bebeu só aquele drink? - ela riu alto e ele se divertiu com isso. Aos ouvidos dele, aquele era, com certeza, o melhor som do mundo.

- Ok, mas da próxima vez você não escapa!

- Quem disse que eu vou querer escapar?

- Lil, Lil, não me provoque...

Scotty sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira próxima á piscina e fechou os olhos. Lilly foi se aproximando, ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e, sem aviso, sentou-se no colo dele. Ele abriu os olhos e a olhou surpreso e admirado.

- Ah! Desculpe! Eu cai!

- Caiu, é? - seus olhos pareciam tochas de fogo.

- Desculpe...

- Não por isso - ele se endireitou na cadeira - Disponha. Eu... – mas esqueceu totalmente do que ia dizer e ficou totalmente paralisado diante da atitude dela.

Lil se mexeu em seu colo para se endireitar. Ele gemeu baixo e segurou na cintura dela, que lhe sorriu satisfeita. Lilly começou a passar os dedos sobre os lábios dele suave e sensualmente, enquanto dava curtos e molhados beijos por sobre cada pedaço de seu rosto.

Ele, totalmente maravilhado, com as mãos na cintura dela, a puxou mais para si. Estavam peito contra peito e aquele contato fez com que Lil desse um pequeno gemido.

- Você é uma menina muito sapeca, sabia?

- Posso parar se você quiser...

- Nem pensar! Gosto de meninas levadas.

- Seu danado!

Eles se olharam. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Poucos centímetros os separavam.

- Incrível o poder que você tem sobre mim.

- Incrível é o que você faz comigo, Scotty - ela falava baixo e pausadamente, tentando se controlar para não avançar sobre ele ali mesmo.

- Seu corpo parece emanar fogo puro - a respiração de ambos estava pesada.

Lil sorriu e Scotty se aproveitou disso para puxar o lábio inferior dela com os seus próprios lábios de maneira bem sensual. Este gesto pareceu liberar uma descarga elétrica. Eles se arrepiaram e estremeceram.

Scotty estava de olhos fechados como se quisesse guardar para sempre na memória o sabor do beijo de Lil. Desta vez, foi ela que não resistiu a proximidade. Enqunto sua mão esquerda acariciava o peito dele, pôs sua mão direita sobre o pescoço e o conduziu até sua boca. O beijo foi breve, mas intenso. Ela afastou um pouco seu rosto do dele. Estava com os lábios e o nariz vermelhos.

- Quer jantar? - foi preciso todas as forças que lhe restavam para fazer essa pergunta.

- Quero você - ele respondeu entre suspiros em seu ouvido. Suas mãos continuavam percorrendo o corpo dela.

- Vem - ela tentava se levantar, sem sucesso - Vamos jantar.

- Você não pode começar isso e não terminar. Não vou deixa você sair daqui.

- Temos que ir. Estou com fome. Você não? - ela lançou a ele um olhar maroto.

- Você não imagina como... - sua voz saiu arrastada. Seus olhos mostravam, claramente, que a desejava. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas e coxas dela. Lil começou a rir.

- Você deveria rir mais. É lindo o som da sua risada.

- Você é o causador disso. Me faz querer rir o tempo todo.

- Escute Lil, amanhã, quando voltarmos ao DP, quero que... - ela o interrompeu.

- Ah, não! Não fale nisso! Está tão bom aqui. Não fale de trabalho agora.

- Detetive Rush o que é isso? - ele falou em tom de falso espanto.

- É que agora não tenho cabeça para pensar em nada além do que estamos vivendo aqui.

Scotty deu um beijo na testa dela, depois no nariz, no queixo. Quando ele tentou beijá-la nos lábios, ela o impediu.

- Aqui não.

- Por quê? Aqui sim, vai... – tentou outra vez.

- Não... – ela não fez muito esforço para impedir.

- Vai... – ele estava bem próximo dos lábios dela.

- Humm... – foi o único som que Lil conseguiu emitir.

Scotty acabou com o pouco espaço entre eles. Tomou-lhe os lábios que não ofereciam a menor resistência em um beijo demorado e cheio de entrega.

Eles sequer lembravam-se de onde estavam, que horas era, nada. Tudo o que precisavam saber era que um pertencia ao outro e que estavam seguros e felizes juntos.

Scotty se levantou com Lil no colo. Como era esperado, ela interrompeu o beijo para sorrir. Com certeza era uma situação incomum, mas, às vezes, o diferente pode ser muito bom.

- Eu te amo – ela lhe disse

- E você pode ter certeza de que é amada.

Ele a colocou no chão.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou

- Scotty! Depois disso você está pensando em jantar?

- Tem uma idéia melhor? – sorriu

- O que você acha?

- Ótimo! – eles deram as mãos e seguiram para dentro do hotel

- Parece que já estou vendo a cara do Nick – disse Scotty.

- É mesmo! Ele vai dizer 'Eu sabia! Vocês nunca me enganaram!'

- Pra mim ele vai dizer 'Scotty, seu garanhão! Eu sabia que você estava pegando a Rush!' – ele deu gargalhadas

- Ah! É bom minha arma e eu não estarmos por perto numa hora dessas...

FIM


End file.
